The LIst Part 2:
by Goggiebe
Summary: This story will be in arc. It's places where dante wants to christan with lulu.
1. Chapter 1

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

THE LIST BRHey guys. Here's my second Lante fanfic.I hope u will like it. It"s

once again dedicated to all my wonderful Lante sister addicts. BRBrief

description:This story will be in arc. The list was inspire by Dante himself on

the episode 6/17/10-where he told Lulu he has a list of places he wants to

christan with i going to write about it.

Chapter 1-The Hospital

It's was a hot day in Port Charles. The weatherman reported that the city is

under a extreme heat wave and everyone should be inside somewhere cool and drink

lots of fluids, But not for Lulu of course. She was once again running personnel

errands for Kate. Kate Howard was Lulu and Maxie boss, and who's runs Crimison.

After doing Kate's errands, Lulu started to feel dizzy and light headed. She

just shrug it off as being that it's hot outside. So she stopped outside of

Kelly's and grab a lemonaide and sat down.

After finishing her lemonaide,

Lulu felt better. "I knew this will do the trick." Lulu said to herself. As she

was getting up from the table, she starting to feel dizzy again and then

everything started to spin and then all of sudden she fell and pass out.

Meanwhile, Dante was finishing up at work and decide to swing by Kelly and

pickup some food for him and Lulu tonite. So he left the station and headed on

over to Kelly's. Dante was rounding the corner when he spotted Lulu sitting at

the table. He smiled to himself. He couldn"t believe how lucky he was. He had

the girl of his dreams and future mother of his children, he hope. Everything

was falling into to place and he was loving every minute of it. He decide to

sneak up on lulu and surprise her. Dante was about to approach her, when she got

up and started to wobble and all of sudden she just collapse on the floor.

His heart just stopped at the sight of lulu collapsing. Dante rushed over to

her to check her pulse and was relieved to see she had a strong pulse. "Lulu,

Lulu, wake up!" dante said. Lulu started stirring as she was responding to his

voice. Her eyes open up and gazed into dante beautiful eyes and said"What

happen?" and "why are u here"

Dante let out a sigh of relief, knowing she

was ok. "i was on my way to Kelly's to pick us up some dinner, when i saw u get

up and then collapsed." dante stated. "oh is that all." lulu replied. "what?

that all, lulu" dante repeated, "you collapse that not good.". "it's no big deal

Dante, i must be all this heat we're having." "Ok, but I'm taking u to GH to get

u check out. and that an Order!" Dante said forcefully. "Fine we go, but you

will look like an ass when you see i'm fine and nothing is wrong with me." Lulu

said with a hint of sacarsm.

They arrive shortly after 5pm at GH. The ER was

pack wth patient waiting to be seeing."Looked Dante, their swamped, so let go."

Lulu stated. "No, were not leaving until they check u out and that's

final."Dante said. "Ok" Lulu reply back. After checking in with epihanny, Lulu

was place in to a room and was told it will be aleast 2 hour wait period before

she see a doctor. There swamped and short staff. "what are we going to do for 2

hours, Dante?" replied Lulu." "I know of a way" smirked dante. "You can't be

serious dante, here?" lulu replied."Dam right." "You heard epihanny said, the

doctor won't be able to see u for aleast 2hrs, so we're here in this room with a

bed and we won't be interrupted. And beside, i recalled several months ago, you

wanted to jump bones when i was in the hospital. You remember are first

Valentine day together? winked Dante.

"Oh how can i not forget."replied Lulu

as she was blushing."Yah and that's was also, the day Dr. Weber, your mom and

Sonny caught us."Lulu laughed. AFter finishing laughing, Lulu slowly made her

way over to where Dante was standing near the bed and place her palms on his

chest. She slowly started to rubbed it then she moved her hands up and around

his neck and pull him to her and slowly kissed his lips. At first, the kiss was

slow and light, then it turn to being more passionate. Dante slowly slip his

tongue into Lulu and she return the kiss with her tongue touching him. They were

kissing like they couldn't get enough of each other. While Dante was kissing

Lulu, he slowly move his hands down the back of her spine and gentle crab her

ass and press her even closer to him. Lulu moan with pleasure as the feel of his

hands on her ass. Slowly Dante remove his lips from her and slowly trails kiss

along her neck and then her collarbone. After paying homage to neck and collar,

Dante started to unbutton lulu shirt and slowly slid it from her, as he was

doing that, lulu was also, unbutton his shirt and slid it of him

aswell.

After dispensing their clothes, Lulu push Dante on to the hospital

bed and slowly crawl on top him. She straddle him but not on him, she was below

his cock..she slowly place her hand on his cock and gave it a gentle

squeeze..Dante hiss between his teeth at the feeling lulu was doing to his cock.

He glance down and notice that she was slowly lowering her mouth down onto his

cock. She was slow at first, going up and down with her hands and mouth but then

she started to pick up the pace and dante was starting to feel the pressure

building up from his cock, if he didn't stop her now, he couldn't make her cum

at the same time. So he reach out with his hands and pull lulu mouth from his

cock and in a sexy voice, he said " I want to make u cum at the same time that I

do." Lulu was shock at this..she never done that before with any guy and when

Dante just said it, she felt down right turn on and wanted to try it. So in her

sexy voice,"your on, Officer". Dante didn't need any more encouragement..he crab

lulu ass and position her so that her butt was near his face and hers near his

cock. Dante slowly with his tongue, he parted her folds and found her openning

and thrust his tongue inside of her opening. Lulu buck and mere touch of his

tongue their. She loves when Dante goes down on her. she gasp when dante remove

his tongue from her opening and replace it with with two fingers. He push them

in and out, while he was sucking her clit like she was candy. He virocusly

sucked her clit over and over again. Lulu felt her orgasm coming on and decided

to suck Dante cock hard..after a few more minutes, they both explode from their

orgasm..lulu and dante both clapse on either side of the bed from

exhaustion..

"Wow, that was freaking amazing" lulu said. Dante reply"dam

right. It was amazing." they both looked towards the door to see if any one was

coming and notice nobody yet. "So." lulu said." what do we do now?" dante reply

"why don't u come ride me over here?" lulu was shock but was turn on by it. So

she straddle his cock and felt him swell in her and she slowly started riding

forward and back forward and back, while dante was cupping her breast and

sucking on them like a baby would do. After they both came, they quickly got

dress and waited for the doctor. Ten minutes later dr. Steven weber came in and

said well, I see from the chart, you faint. Is that right? Lulu responded and

said that right. Well i'm going to have epihanny here draw some blood and send

it of to the lab and we sure know something in ten minutes. So sit tight and

i'll be back with your 10 minutes had passed, Dr. Steven Weber

came in with the result of her test, after opening it and reading it. He tells

lulu that everything looks normal, u just was a little dyhiderated and that what

cause u to faint. So u good to go home, but drink a lot of fluids on days like

this. Ok?" they both said"yes dr." after dr. Weber left, they gather their

things and left to go home.

Next chapter will be called the police stationBR****************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2:Police Station

CHAPTER 2: THE POLICE STATION  
It was a typical fall weather in Port Charles. The leaves on the trees were turning colour, and some of them were falling to the ground. And crime in Port Charles had pickup, thanks to the mob war between Corrintos+Zaccarha vs the Balkan..mob families.

Dante was at his desk working on finishing up on a few cases that were pile up on his desk, when Lucky walk by with coffees in each of his hands. "Here you go buddy."Looks like you could use it."Lucky said. "Thanks man, I really needed this" as he drinks his coffee. "So how long have you been up?" Lucky ask. Dante looks at the clock and said"As of now, I been up for a least 12 hrs, working on these cases here."him pointing to the cases on his desk. "Well I have some free time right now, why don't I help you out with these cases?"Lucky offered."You know what, I sure could use your help. thanks man." Dante said. "No problem buddy." Lucky said. So both Dante and Lucky went to work on those cases.

After 2hrs later, both Dante and Lucky had finished all the cases, Lucky decide that since it getting late and they're doing an all nighter, he will run out to Kelly's and grab them some food. Dante thought that was an awesome idea. So Lucky pickup his jacket from his chair and left the station. 5 minutes after Lucky had left, Dante notice he was low on some office supplies, so he decide to head to the supply closet to once again stock up.

Dante reach the supply closet and was about to open the door, when he thought he heard someone giggle. Glancing around to see where it came from, he notice that there was nobody around. So he shugged it off and open the door step in and closed it behind him. Not 2 minutes later the door to the supply closet slowly crept open and then closed. Dante heard the door open and closed and the door being lock, he turn around and was shock to see who had enter.  
About 20 minutes earlier, Lulu was finishing up her work at Crimison, she glance at the clock and realize that Dante is still at work and he will be there all night. So she decide she going to surprise him at work. But first she had to change her clothes, so she ran into the washroom and strip down to her bra and panties and left her 9" inch black strapped Louboutons shoes on. Not 2 minutes later, Lulu emerge from the washroom wearing a long coat over top of bra and panties and left Crimison and headed over to the police station.

Just as Lulu was arriving at the PCPD, she saw that Lucky was leaving the building and getting into his car and driving away. She thoughts to herself, "this is even better" "With Lucky gone,then their won't be any interruptions from him" Lulu giggle. When the coast was clear, Lulu went to the PCPD, but instead of going through the front way like she normally does, she went through the back way instead.

Lulu had just arrive after climbing the backstair case, when she saw Dante walking to the supply closet, she started to giggle at thought of surprising didn't tend to giggle so loudly that she had to hide when she saw Dante looking around. After seeing Dante open the door and went in, Lulu emerge from her hiding and walk over to the supply closet. She turn the knob and slowly open the door and stepped in and then shut it and made a point to lock it, she took of her coat and let it fall down in pool around her feet.

When Dante turn around, he was shock to see Lulu standing in front of him only wearing her bra and panties and those heels that turns him on every time. Dante cock started to twitch. Not that he's complaining..he loves these kind of surprises when it comes from the women he loves. "What are you doing here Lulu?""not that this is a bad thing and all." Dante ask. "Can i surprise the man that i love." Lulu answer, as she slowly and seductively move towards him."You can surprise me any time" Dante said.

"Well officer, I've been very bad today and I need to be punish.", "Can you handle that" Lulu said using her sexy voice while she unbutton his shirt."It will be my pleasure Ms Spencer." Dante reply as he was kissing her neck.

Slowly with his hands, he starts to rub her arms and then reaches behind her and pulls her towards him. His lips came crashing down onto her lips. Lulu moan with pleasure and part her lips and Dante slip his tongue in. They kissed like they couldn't get enough of each other. While Dante was kissing Lulu, he slowly moved his hands towards her back and carefully unhooked her bra. Lulu gasp as she aware that her bra had fallen to the floor. Dante remove his lips from Lulu and started to trail kissing along her neck and shoulder. He found a spot on her neck that mad Lulu eyes rollback and little moan come from her lips. Dante knew that had turn her on a little but he knew others things that will turn her on even more. He then slowly started to trail kisses down to were Lulu breast were expose. With his hands, Dante started to rub both of Lulu nipples with his thumbs, Lulu gave a little wimper of the sheer pleasure that Dante was doing to her breast. Dante slowly replace his thumb with his tongue and slowly started to circle her right breast with it. He lapped and then took it into his mouth and suck it like it was candy. Lulu was going mad with pleasure, if he kept this up, she will cum soon. Sensing her needs, Dante stopped and pull away from her. Lulu felt disappointed that he had stop, but that all changed when she saw him pull out his hand cuffs and had them dangling from his fingers. Lulu gasp at the site of the cuffs but smile.

"So, what do you say, shall I do the honor or would you like to?" Dante ask in low husky voice. Lulu looks at him and replies, "I think you should do the honor, Officer!". With that Dante crabs Lulu hands and slowly he slid one half of the cuffs on her wrist and then loped the other half cuff around the post and cuff her other hand. Now that Dante had her had cuff to the post, he undid his shirt and took it off, then toss it on the floor, an then proceed to unbuckled his belt, then he follow up by unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers briefs. He kicks steps out of them and kicks across the floor. Meanwhile, Lulu was getting all hot and bother watching Dante strip down to all his glory. Her mouth was getting dry at the site of him totally naked in front of her.

After he was dispense of his clothing, Dante moves towards Lulu once again and slowly with his hands, he reach for her panties and tugged them down to her ankle, while he was trailing kisses along the path. Lulu was feeling very hot as to what his kisses was doing to her. She so wanted Dante to ravage her down there. Dante pull Lulu's panty off and toss them with the other clothes on the floor, he then gave Lulu a passionate kiss, which he then slowly started to trail kiss along her neck, he paid homage to the neck, but then he decided proceed to trail kiss along her collarbone towards were her breast was expose. Dante reach her breast..and he just stare at them for a minute..he couldn't believe how round and firm her breast where..he couldn't wait to taste them. Slowly with his tongue, he trace little circle around the nipple of her right breast. He then took the whole nipple into his mouth and sucked it hard like a baby would, he's hand where on her other breast and was crabbing it while sucking on the other one. Lulu was trashing around at the sensation she was feeling down there. She was going mad with extreme pleasure. She couldn't believe how Dante was making her feel. She gasp when Dante release her right breast but that once again all changed when her took her left breast into his mouth and proceed to sucked it hard like he just did to her right breast. After sucking her breast, Dante slowly trail kisses down towards her stomach and then slowly made his way to her sex, he stopped in front and looked up at Lulu face to see that her eyes were closed and she was bitting her bottom lips as to keep her cries of passion quiet.

But Dante was selfish, he wanted Lulu to watch him. So in a husky voice"Lulu, open your eyes, I want you to watch me go down on you." Lulu open her eyes and stared at him and smiled.  
His fingers caressed her butt, feeling his breath against her skin, her mind emptied of everything except what he was going to do. With his two fingers, he part her folds and place his tongue on her clit. He slowly licked her clit up and down. Lulu buck when the mere of touch Of his tongue on her clit. He was doing things with his tongue, that it was making her legs tremble. She had to crip the post but she desperately wanted to hold on to Dante but couldn't because of these cuffs. He liked to teased her by sucking the clit and licking it to the point were she was about to cum and then he stop and then do it all over again. He gripped her butt and lift her a little bit higher and kissed her passionately once again, she couldn't help herself, she gave a soft moan and said "Oh my God". His mouth and tongue were on her again and this time he sucked and licked her voraciously." All a sudden Lulu scream out Dante name, and she shattered into a million pieces. Dante kept sucking and licking until all the tremors were gone from here. Once the tremors were done, he release his mouth. "Wow, where did that come Officer?" I mean that was down right freaking hot and amazing." Lulu said in between her catching breathe. Dante rise from his knees and looks into Lulu eyes and said,"You baby!" "Your beautifulness and sexy body inspire me. Dante smirked.

"Well, you can do that to me anytime." Lulu reply. "By the way,can you take these cuffs off me know, Dante." "With pleasure" as Dante release her hands from the cuffs. After throwing the cuffs down, Dante grabs Lulu and pushes her up against the wall and started to voricusly kiss her everywhere. "Lulu, I want you to wrapped your legs around my waist" Dante said in his sexy but husky voice. Without answering him, Lulu wrapped her legs around Dante. When he felt Lulu legs around him, he thrust into her hard all the way to her womb. Lulu scream with pleasures. He slowly at first moved in and out but after a few seconds later, he lust for her took over. He thrust hard and fast into her, Lulu was screaming his name over and over And she felt another exploding organsam coming on. As sensing her cuming again, Dante quicken the pace and he felt his own orgasm was building up and just as she exploded, Dante exploded inside of her. After the after shock of their orgasm, Dante and Lulu were still entwined with each other. 10 minutes had past, Dante was fully dress and lulu had put back on her bra and panties along with her coat, Dante gives Lulu another passionate kiss and said"This was best surprise ever."" I'll see u Later at home baby." Dante said.

"Ok, I see you at home" Lulu reply. "Don't forget Lulu, I love you!" "and I to love you."Lulu reply. With that Lulu open the door and looked around, she saw that there was nobody around and she knew the coast was clear, she proceed back to the stair case and walk down them. After 2 minute had past since Lulu left, Dante crab the supplies and exit the room. He enter the squad room just as Lucky arrived and was placing the food on the table. Dante smiled to himself, "what great timing" as he approached his and lucky desk.

Next chapter: CHAPTER 3: The Fire escape.

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL AND POSITIVE FEEDBACK ON MY STORY SO FAR. IT'S

REALLY APPRECIATED :)BRBRCHAPTER 3: THE FIRE ESCAPEBRBRDANTE WAS HAVING

A WONDERFUL DAY SO FAR. FIRST HE WAS RECOMMENDED FOR A JOB WELL DONE, SECOND,

HIS MOTHER STOPPED BY AND BROUGHT HIM HIS FAVORITE DISH THAT HE LIKE SO MUCH AND

THIRD HE HAD AN AWESOME AND A AMAZING, NOT TO MENTION HOT SEXY GIRLFRIEND, THAT

HE WAS HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH. WHAT MORE CAN I GUY ASK FOR. HIS LIFE WAS

ALMOST COMPLETE,ACCEPT FOR THE PART THAT LULU IS NOT LIVING WITH HIM, SO HE

DECIDED THAT WAS ABOUT TO CHANGED. DANTE DECIDED TO PLAN A ROMANTIC SURPRISE

FOR LULU AND ASK HER TO OFFICALLY MOVE IN WITH HIM. SO DANTE PICKUP HIS CELL

PHONE AND MADE SEVERALS CALLS AS HE LEFT THE PCPD. BRBRMEANWHILE, OVER AT

CRIMISON, LULU AND MAXIE WERE FINISHING UP SOME PAPERWORK AND GETTING READY TO

LEAVE FOR THE DAY, WHEN MAXIE CELL PHONE RANG. MAXIE REACH INTO HER PURSE AND

PULL AT HER PHONE, SHE LOOK AT THE CALLER ID AND WENT "HUH?" AND PROCEED TO

ANSWER THE CALL. LULU WAS WATCHING MAXIE WITH CURIOUS LOOKS AS TO WHO WAS MAXIE

TALKING TO ON THE PHONE AND WHY WAS SHE BEING QUIET. LULU JUST GOT THE TAIL END

OF THE CALL,WHAT WITH "YES, I WILL DO THAT" and "NO I WON'T SCREW IT UP" ALL

ABOUT LULU THOUGHT. SECOND LATER MAXIE WAS CLOSING HER CELL PHONE AND PLACING IT

BACK INTO HER LOOKS AT MAXIE WITH A CURIOUS LOOK AND ASK,"WHO

WAS ON THE PHONE MAXIE?" MAXIE LOOKS AT LULU AND REPLYS," IT WAS KATE."

"KATE?"LULU SAID WITH A SARCASM TONE. "YES, AND YOU KNOW HOW KATE CAN BE WHEN

SHE'S IN DIVA MODE." "SHE WANTS EVERYTHING DONE RIGHT AWAY AND TO BE

PERFECT."MAXIE "OK, IF YOU SAY SO." LULU SAID. "NOW THAT'S TAKEN

CARE OF, WHY DON'T WE HEAD OVER TO JAKES AND UNWIND." "WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT

MAXIE?" MAXIE REPLIES,"THAT'S SOUND GREAT BUT UNFORTUNATELY, JAKES GOT TO WAIT,

WE HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOME STUFF AND IT GOING TO TAKE A WHILE." "MAXIE, WHAT

ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?." "WHAT STUFF AND WHO THIS FOR?" LULU CURIOUS DEMANDED.

"I CAN'T SAY, I SWORE NOT TO TELL, BESIDE YOUR GOING TO LOVE OUR ERRAND." SAID

MAXIE. "OK, IF YOU SO." LULU RESPONDED. IN A HIGH PITCH SQWEEL, MAXIE

SAID"GREAT! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN." THEY BOTH GRAB THEIR PURSES AND LEFT THE

OFFICE. BRBRMEANWHILE, DANTE WAS AT HIS MOTHER PLACE PICKING UP THE FOOD SHE

HAD MADE FOR HIM AND LULU. HE HAD CALLED HIS MOTHER EARLIER AND ASK HER TO

PREPARE A SPECIAL DINNER FOR HIM AND LULU. HE TOLD HER HE WAS GOING TO SURPRISE

LULU WITH A ROMANTIC ITALLIAN DINNER AND THEN WAS GOING TO OFFICALY ASK HER TO

MOVE IN WITH HIM. OLIVIA CRABS DANTE IN A BEAR HUG AND SAID,"AH, MY BABY."" I'M

SO HAPPY FOR YOU., " "THANK MA," DANTE REPLIED. "WELL, I BETTER GET GOING, I GOT

TO GET BACK TO THE LOFT TO SET UP THE ROMANTIC SURPRISE. "OK, BABY..CALL ME IF

YOU NEED ANYTHING. I LOVE YOU." OLIVIA SAID. "I LOVE YOU TO MA." DANTE SAID AS

HE WAS HEAD OUT OF THE , MAXIE HAD TAKEN LULU TO THE SPA FOR

THE REST OF THE DAY, ON ORDERS FROM DANTE. MAXIE WAS SHOCK WHEN DANTE HAD CALL

HER AND ASK HER TO STALL LULU. BUT SHE CHANGED HER TONE WHEN DANTE EXPLAIN THAT

HE WAS PLANNING A SURPRISE FOR LULU AND HE WASN'T QUITE READY YET. MAXIE PROMISE

SHE WILL STALL LULU AND PROMISE SHE'll NOT SCREW IT UP. SO THE PLAN WAS WHEN

DANTE WAS READY HE WILL TEXT MAXIE. SO ALL DAY MAXIE KEPT LOOKING AT HER PHONE

FOR THE SIGN. BRBRDANTE ARRIVED HOME AND PLACE THE FOOD ON THE COUNTER AND

GOT TO WORK ON THE SURPRISE. AFTER 5 MINUTES HAD PAST, THE CANDLES WERE LITE

AROUND THE LOFT, THE FOOD WAS PLACE ON THE TABLE AND MUSIC WAS PLAYING IN THE

BACKGROUND AND THE FIREPLACE WAS ON. DANTE WAS FINISHED EXCEPT FOR A FEW LOOSE

ENDS,HE PICKS UP HIS CELL PHONE AND TEXT MAXIE. AFTER TEXTING, HE CLOSE HIS CELL

PHONE AND PUT IN BACK ON CHARGE AND WENT TO GET AT THE SPA,

LULU WAS FINISHING GET DRESS, WHEN MAXIE PHONE BEEP TELLING HER SHE GOT A TEXT

MESSAGES. SINCE MAXIE WAS IN THE WASHROOM, LULU DECIDE TO SNOOP, SO LULU REACHES

FOR MAXIE PHONE AND OPENS IT, AND SEE THAT THE TEXT WAS FROM DANTE. "WHY WOULD

DANTE BE TEXTING MAXIE WHEN THEY CAN'T STAND EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW." LULU CURIOUS

THOUGHT TO HERSELF. SO LULU READ THE TEXT "THE EAGLE HAS LANDED" FROM DANTE.

HMM..SOMETHING IS FISHY IS GOING ON HERE, LULU THOUGHT TO HERSELF, THEN SHE

HEARD MAXIE WAS COMING BACK, SO SHE QUICKLY CLOSE THE PHONE AND PLACE IT BACK

INTO HER PURSE. BR"SO, MAXIE LET'S HEAD ON OVER TO JAKES FOR THOSE DRINKS"

SAID LULU. "UHMM..LET ME CHECK MY PHONE AND THEN WE CAN GO." MAXIE REPLY. SO SHE

REACHES FOR HER PHONE AND NOTICE SHE GOT A TEXT FROM DANTE AND READ IT. AFTER

READING IT, MAXIE WAS SMILING AND CLOSE HER PHONE AND PLACE IT BACK INTO HER

PURSE. BR"AHH, LULU SORRY I CAN'T GO, MATT JUST TEXTS ME AND WANTS TO HAVE

DINNER", SO I TEXT HIM BACK YES. "CAN I GET A RAIN CHECK?" MAXIE ASK. LULU LOOKS

AT MAXIE WITH HER SPENCER LOOK OF SUSPENSION AND REPLIES"SURE, I GUESS I CAN GO

HOME TO DANTE AND VEG OUT" BRBRMEANWHILE, OVER AT LOFT, DANTE WAS

FINISHED GETTING DRESS AND WAS WEARING A BLACK CAUSUAL SUIT THAT FIT HIM TO

PERFECTION AND WAS WAITING FOR LULU TO ARRIVE. TEN MINUTE LATER LULU ARRIVE AT

THE LOFT. SHE DECIDE TO TAKE THE STAIRS INSTED OF THE ELEVATOR, SO SHE WALK THE

4 FLIGHT OF STAIRS..SHE ARRIVE AT THE DANTE AND NOTICE THE LIGHTS WERE OUT...SHE

THOUGHT THAT'S ALL BUT SHE CHALK IT UP AS DANTE WASN'T HOME YET. SO SHE PUT HER

KEY INTO THE LOCK AND OPEN THE DANTE, WHEN SHE OPENNED THE DOOR SHE WAS SHOCK

WHAT SHE HAD HEAR COMING SO HE GRAB ONE ROSE AND PLACE IT IN

FRONT OF HIM IN HIS HANDS AND STOOD NEAR THE DOOR, AS LULU OPEN THE DOOR, SHE

WAS SHOCKED TO SEE DANTE STANDING THEIR IN A SUIT WITH A ROSE IN HIS HANDS AND

SMILING. SHE SMILE BACK AND SAID,"WOW, WHAT'S ALL THIS?" "DID I BY CHANCE FORGET

A SPECIAL OCCASION, DANTE?"BRDANTE LOOKS AT LULU AND LAUGH AND SAID"NO YOU

DIDN'T, I JUST WANT TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU, IS THAT A CRIME." LULU

LOOKS AT HIM AND LAUGHS AND SAY"NO IT ISN't I LOVE IT, THANK YOU." AS SHE

KISSING HIM ON THE LIPS. BRBRAFTER SEVERAL MINUTES OF KISSING EACH OTHER,

DANTE AND LULU SAT DOWN AND ENJOY THE MEAL HIS MA HAD MADE. AFTER FINISHING

THEIR MEAL, DANTE PULLS LULU UP FROM THE TABLE AND REACHES FOR HER SCARF AND

TIES IT AROUND HER EYES. LULU WAS SHOCK AND ASK"DANTE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" AFTER

BLINDFOLDING HER DANTE SAID "I HAVE ANOTHER SURPRISE FOR YOU, AND THEIR NO

PICKING" "AWE..COME ON DANTE YOU KNOW I CAN't STAND NOT KNOWING."LULU

JUST LAUGH AND LEAD HER OUT TO THE FIRE ESCAPE, DANTE REMOVES

THE BLINDFOLD AND LULU SMILE WITH SHOCK, DANTE HAD DECORATED THE FIRE ESCAPE

WITH LIGHTS AND CANDLES AND THERE WAS EVEN A BOOM BOX PLAYING OPERA MUSIC..IT

WAS SO BEAUTIFUL AND ROMANTIC. LULU STARTED TO TEARING UP. THEN DANTE ASK HER TO

DANCE AND SHE NODDED HER HEAD YES AND THEY STARTED TO

SEVERAL MINUTES OF DANCING, THEY DECIDE THEY COULDN't KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF EACH

OTHER AND STARTED TO RIP EACH OTHER CLOTHES OFF. AFTER DISPENSING THEIR

CLOTHING, DANTE BACKS LULU UP AGAINST THE WALL OF THE FIRE ESCAPE AND STARTS TO

KISS HER NECK AND THEN HER COLLARBONE WHILE HIS HANDS WERE MASSAGING HER

BREASTS. LULU MOAN WITH PLEASURE. SHE LOVES WHEN DANTE HANDS MASSAGES HER BREAST

AS SENSING HER NEEDS, DANTE SLOWLY MOVES HIS TONGUE DOWN TO HER RIGHT BREASTS

AND SLOWLY LICK THE NIPPLE, LULU MOAN AND PROCEEDED TO PLACE HER HANDS IN HIS

HAIR AND SHE GAVE OUT A LITTLE WIMPER OF PLEASURE. DANTE THEN TAKES THE NIPPLE

INTO HIS MOUTH AND START TO SUCK ON IT. LULU WAS GOING MAD WITH PLEASURE, SHE

DIDN'T THINK SHE CAN LAST LONGER. AFTER PAYING HOMAGE TO THE RIGHT BREAST, DANTE

SLOWLY MOVES OVER TO THE LEFT BREAST AND REPEATS WHAT HE HAD DONE ON THE RIGHT

DANTE WAS DONE WITH HER BREASTS HE SLOWLY TRAIL KISSES

ALONG HER STOMACH TO HER NAVAL AND THEN HE KNEELS DOWN ON HIS KNEES. HE LOOKS UP

AND SEE LULU HAS HER EYES CLOSE AND HER BITTING HER BOTTOM LIPS TO KEEP FROM

SCREAMING, HE WANTED LULU TO WATCH WHILE HE MAKES HER CUM, SO IN A SEXY HUSKY

VOICE,"LULU, I WANT YOU TO OPEN YOUR EYES AND WATCH WHILE I MAKE YOU CUM." LULU

FELT TURN ON EVEN MORE WHEN HE SAID THAT, SO SHE OPENS HERS EYES AND LOOKS DOWN,

WITHOUT DELAY DANTE PLACE HIS TONGUE TO HER CLITORIS AND STARTED LICKING HER.

LULU STARTED BUCKING EVERYTIME DANTE WOULD SUCK HER CLIT HARD, HE PLACE TO

FINGERS INSIDE HER AND STARTED TO PUMP IN AND OUT OF HER, SLOW AT FIRST BUT

QUICKING THE PACE WHILE HE WAS SUCKING HER LICK A CANDY. LULU STARTED TO FEEL

THE BUILDING OF THE SENSATION AND KNEW SHE WAS ABOUT TO EXPLODE, SENSING THAT

SHE WAS ON THE VERGE OF CUMING, DANTE REMOVES HIS FINGERS AND PLACE HIS TONGUE

INTO HER AND SLOWLY WITH HIS TONGUE, HE PUMP IN AND OUT AND THEN HE QUCIKING THE

PACE, LULU WAS SCREAMING..""OMG..OMG..OMG..OMG.." THEN DANTE TAKES THE BUD INTO

HIS MOUTH AND SUCKS IT AND LULU EXPLODES, DANTE SUCKS HER CLITORIS UNTIL THE

TREMORS WERE GONEBRBRLULU LOOKS INTO DANTE EYES AND SAY"THAT WAS FREAKING

AMAZING" "I KNOW, THAT WAS HOT" DANTE REPLY. THE DANTE KISS LULU AGAIN AND TURN

HER AROUND SO THAT HER BACK WAS TO HIM AND HE MOVE HER TO THE FIRE ESCAPE

STAIRS. "LULU I WANT U TO BEND DOWN AND HOLD ON TO THE RAILS" DANTE SAID IN A

SEXY HUSKY VOICE. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU SO HARD, YOUR GOING TO SCREAM" LULU WAS

SHOCKED AT DANTE WORDS BUT SHE WAS TURN ON BY IT AGAIN AND LIKE THIS SIDE OF

DANTE. BRBRSO LULU BENDS DOWN AND HOLDS THE RAIL. DANTE WITH HIS HANDS HIS

SLOWLY GLIDES HIS COCK INTO HER OPENNING AND SLOWLY STARTS TO PUMP IN AND OUT,

AFTER FEW MINUTES HE QUICKEN THE PACE, HE POUNDED INTO HER HARD OVER AND OVER

AGAIN, LULU WAS SCREAMING SHE COULDN't TAKE IT ANYMORE, DANTE JUST KEPT POUNDING

AND POUND HARD INTO HER, HE WASN'T KIDDING WHEN HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO FUCK HER

HARD AND MAKE HER SCREAM, LULU FELT ANOTHER ORGASAMS COMING AND COULDN'T TAKE IT

ANYMORE AND SCREAM "DANTE..OMFG..AND SHE CAME SO HARD THAT SHE SAW STARS. AFTER

HER EXLOSIVE ORGASAMS, DANTE PICK UP THE PACE EVEN FASTER AND THEN HE FOLLOW HER

WITH HIS OWN ORGASAMS, THEY WERE BOTH PANTING AND BREATHING HEAVLY AFTER THAT

MIND BLOWING ORGASAMS. AFTER THEY RECOVER DANTE WALKS OVER TO HIS JACKET AND

REACHES INTO HIS POCKET AND PULLS OUT A VELVET BOX AND TURNS AND WALKS TO

CLEARS HIS THROAT AND BEGINS HIS SPEECH, "LULU, I CAN't

EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, YOU CHANGED MY LIFE IN SO MANY WAYS, YOU STOOD BY

ME WHEN IT LOOKED LIKE MY LIFE WAS GOING KNOW WERE, YOU HELP ME DEAL WITH A

FATHER THAT I DIDN't KNOW, WHO TURN OUT TO BE THE BIGGEST MOB BOSS ON THE

EASTERN SEABOARD, YOU STOOD BY ME WHEN I CONFESS TO THE COURT MICHAEL HAD KILLED

CLAUDIA, YOU NEVER FORCE YOUR OPINION ON ME, AND I THANK YOU FOR THAT. SO WITH

THAT SAID, LULU, I WANT TO ASK YOU WILL YOU DO THE HONOR AND OFFICALLY MOVE IN

WITH ME?" " I WANT TO WAKE UP WITH YOU EVERY MORNING AND TO COME HOME TO YOU

EVERY NIGHT, MY LIFE IS EMPTY WITH OUT YOU IN IT. SO WILL YOU MOVE IN WITH

ME?"BRBRLulu HAD A STUNNED AND SHOCKED LOOK ON HER FACE. WOW I DIDN't SEE

THAT COMING, LULU SAID TO HERSELF. LULU THOUGHT IT OVER AND SHE KNEW SHE

COULDN't LIVED WITH OUT HIM EITHER, HE HAD ALSO, CHANGED HER LIFE FOR THE

BETTER, HE GOT HER TO BELIEVE IN LOVE AND THAT IT CAN LAST AND HE GOT TO TRUST

HERSELF AND THEIR LOVE. SO WITHOUT HESTIATION, LULU, LOOKS I TO DANTE EUPYES AND

SAY"YES I WILL MOVE IN WITH YOU" DANTE LET OUT A HOWL AND STARTED TO SWING HER

AROUND, HE WAS HAPPY, SO HE OPEN THE VELVET BOX AND TAKES OUT A KEY WITH A PINK

RIBBON AROUND IT AND PLACE IT AROUND HER NECK AND WHISPER INTO HER EAR "WELCOME

HOME LULU". LULU SMILE AND THEN PROCEED TO KISS HIM. THEY STARTED TO MAKE LOVE

AGAIN AND DID SO ALL NIGHTBRBRNEXT CHAPTER:4THE

ELEVATORBR***************************************************************************************************************BRBR


	3. Chapter 3:The Fire Escape

THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL AND POSITIVE FEEDBACK ON MY STORY SO FAR. IT'S

REALLY APPRECIATED :)

CHAPTER 3: THE FIRE ESCAPE

DANTE WAS HAVING A WONDERFUL DAY SO FAR. FIRST HE WAS RECOMMENDED FOR A JOB WELL DONE, SECOND, HIS MOTHER STOPPED BY AND BROUGHT HIM HIS FAVORITE DISH THAT HE LIKE SO MUCH AND THIRD HE HAD AN AWESOME AND A AMAZING, NOT TO MENTION HOT SEXY GIRLFRIEND, THAT HE WAS HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH. WHAT MORE CAN I GUY ASK FOR. HIS LIFE WAS ALMOST COMPLETE,ACCEPT FOR THE PART THAT LULU IS NOT LIVING WITH HIM, SO HE DECIDED THAT WAS ABOUT TO CHANGED. DANTE DECIDED TO PLAN A ROMANTIC SURPRISE FOR LULU AND ASK HER TO OFFICALLY MOVE IN WITH HIM. SO DANTE PICKUP HIS CELL PHONE AND MADE SEVERALS CALLS AS HE LEFT THE PCPD.

MEANWHILE, OVER AT CRIMISON, LULU AND MAXIE WERE FINISHING UP SOME PAPERWORK AND GETTING READY TO LEAVE FOR THE DAY, WHEN MAXIE CELL PHONE RANG. MAXIE REACH INTO HER PURSE AND PULL AT HER PHONE, SHE LOOK AT THE CALLER ID AND WENT "HUH?" AND PROCEED TO ANSWER THE CALL. LULU WAS WATCHING MAXIE WITH CURIOUS LOOKS AS TO WHO WAS MAXIE TALKING TO ON THE PHONE AND WHY WAS SHE BEING QUIET. LULU JUST GOT THE TAIL END OF THE CALL,WHAT WITH "YES, I WILL DO THAT" and "NO I WON'T SCREW IT UP" ALL ABOUT LULU THOUGHT. SECOND LATER MAXIE WAS CLOSING HER CELL PHONE AND PLACING IT BACK INTO HER LOOKS AT MAXIE WITH A CURIOUS LOOK AND ASK,"WHO WAS ON THE PHONE MAXIE?" MAXIE LOOKS AT LULU AND REPLYS," IT WAS KATE." "KATE?"LULU SAID WITH A SARCASM TONE. "YES, AND YOU KNOW HOW KATE CAN BE WHEN SHE'S IN DIVA MODE." "SHE WANTS EVERYTHING DONE RIGHT AWAY AND TO BE PERFECT."MAXIE REPLIED.

"OK, IF YOU SAY SO." LULU SAID. "NOW THAT'S TAKEN CARE OF, WHY DON'T WE HEAD OVER TO JAKES AND UNWIND." "WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT MAXIE?" MAXIE REPLIES,"THAT'S SOUND GREAT BUT UNFORTUNATELY, JAKES GOT TO WAIT, WE HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOME STUFF AND IT GOING TO TAKE A WHILE." "MAXIE, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?." "WHAT STUFF AND WHO THIS FOR?" LULU CURIOUS DEMANDED. "I CAN'T SAY, I SWORE NOT TO TELL, BESIDE YOUR GOING TO LOVE OUR ERRAND." SAID MAXIE. "OK, IF YOU SO." LULU RESPONDED. IN A HIGH PITCH SQWEEL, MAXIE SAID"GREAT! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN." THEY BOTH GRAB THEIR PURSES AND LEFT THE OFFICE.

MEANWHILE, DANTE WAS AT HIS MOTHER PLACE PICKING UP THE FOOD SHE HAD MADE FOR HIM AND LULU. HE HAD CALLED HIS MOTHER EARLIER AND ASK HER TO PREPARE A SPECIAL DINNER FOR HIM AND LULU. HE TOLD HER HE WAS GOING TO SURPRISE LULU WITH A ROMANTIC ITALLIAN DINNER AND THEN WAS GOING TO OFFICALY ASK HER TO MOVE IN WITH HIM. OLIVIA CRABS DANTE IN A BEAR HUG AND SAID,"AH, MY BABY."" I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU., " "THANK MA," DANTE REPLIED. "WELL, I BETTER GET GOING, I GOT TO GET BACK TO THE LOFT TO SET UP THE ROMANTIC SURPRISE. "OK, BABY..CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING. I LOVE YOU." OLIVIA SAID. "I LOVE YOU TO MA." DANTE SAID AS HE WAS HEAD OUT OF THE , MAXIE HAD TAKEN LULU TO THE SPA FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, ON ORDERS FROM DANTE. MAXIE WAS SHOCK WHEN DANTE HAD CALL HER AND ASK HER TO STALL LULU. BUT SHE CHANGED HER TONE WHEN DANTE EXPLAIN THAT HE WAS PLANNING A SURPRISE FOR LULU AND HE WASN'T QUITE READY YET. MAXIE PROMISE SHE WILL STALL LULU AND PROMISE SHE'll NOT SCREW IT UP. SO THE PLAN WAS WHEN DANTE WAS READY HE WILL TEXT MAXIE. SO ALL DAY MAXIE KEPT LOOKING AT HER PHONE FOR THE SIGN.

DANTE ARRIVED HOME AND PLACE THE FOOD ON THE COUNTER AND GOT TO WORK ON THE SURPRISE. AFTER 5 MINUTES HAD PAST, THE CANDLES WERE LITE AROUND THE LOFT, THE FOOD WAS PLACE ON THE TABLE AND MUSIC WAS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND AND THE FIREPLACE WAS ON. DANTE WAS FINISHED EXCEPT FOR A FEW LOOSE ENDS,HE PICKS UP HIS CELL PHONE AND TEXT MAXIE. AFTER TEXTING, HE CLOSE HIS CELL PHONE AND PUT IN BACK ON CHARGE AND WENT TO GET DRESS.

BACK AT THE SPA, LULU WAS FINISHING GET DRESS, WHEN MAXIE PHONE BEEP TELLING HER SHE GOT A TEXT MESSAGES. SINCE MAXIE WAS IN THE WASHROOM, LULU DECIDE TO SNOOP, SO LULU REACHES FOR MAXIE PHONE AND OPENS IT, AND SEE THAT THE TEXT WAS FROM DANTE. "WHY WOULD DANTE BE TEXTING MAXIE WHEN THEY CAN'T STAND EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW." LULU CURIOUS THOUGHT TO HERSELF. SO LULU READ THE TEXT "THE EAGLE HAS LANDED" FROM DANTE. HMM..SOMETHING IS FISHY IS GOING ON HERE, LULU THOUGHT TO HERSELF, THEN SHE HEARD MAXIE WAS COMING BACK, SO SHE QUICKLY CLOSE THE PHONE AND PLACE IT BACK INTO HER PURSE.

"SO, MAXIE LET'S HEAD ON OVER TO JAKES FOR THOSE DRINKS" SAID LULU. "UHMM..LET ME CHECK MY PHONE AND THEN WE CAN GO." MAXIE REPLY. SO SHE REACHES FOR HER PHONE AND NOTICE SHE GOT A TEXT FROM DANTE AND READ IT. AFTER READING IT, MAXIE WAS SMILING AND CLOSE HER PHONE AND PLACE IT BACK INTO HER PURSE.

"AHH, LULU SORRY I CAN'T GO, MATT JUST TEXTS ME AND WANTS TO HAVE DINNER", SO I TEXT HIM BACK YES. "CAN I GET A RAIN CHECK?" MAXIE ASK. LULU LOOKS AT MAXIE WITH HER SPENCER LOOK OF SUSPENSION AND REPLIES"SURE, I GUESS I CAN GO HOME TO DANTE AND VEG OUT"

MEANWHILE, OVER AT LOFT, DANTE WAS FINISHED GETTING DRESS AND WAS WEARING A BLACK CAUSUAL SUIT THAT FIT HIM TO PERFECTION AND WAS WAITING FOR LULU TO ARRIVE. TEN MINUTE LATER LULU ARRIVE AT THE LOFT. SHE DECIDE TO TAKE THE STAIRS INSTED OF THE ELEVATOR, SO SHE WALK THE 4 FLIGHT OF STAIRS..SHE ARRIVE AT THE DANTE AND NOTICE THE LIGHTS WERE OUT...SHE THOUGHT THAT'S ALL BUT SHE CHALK IT UP AS DANTE WASN'T HOME YET. SO SHE PUT HER KEY INTO THE LOCK AND OPEN THE DANTE, WHEN SHE OPENNED THE DOOR SHE WAS SHOCK WHAT SHE SAW.

DANTE HAD HEAR COMING SO HE GRAB ONE ROSE AND PLACE IT IN FRONT OF HIM IN HIS HANDS AND STOOD NEAR THE DOOR, AS LULU OPEN THE DOOR, SHE WAS SHOCKED TO SEE DANTE STANDING THEIR IN A SUIT WITH A ROSE IN HIS HANDS AND SMILING. SHE SMILE BACK AND SAID,"WOW, WHAT'S ALL THIS?" "DID I BY CHANCE FORGET A SPECIAL OCCASION, DANTE?"BRDANTE LOOKS AT LULU AND LAUGH AND SAID"NO YOU DIDN'T, I JUST WANT TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU, IS THAT A CRIME." LULU LOOKS AT HIM AND LAUGHS AND SAY"NO IT ISN't I LOVE IT, THANK YOU." AS SHE KISSING HIM ON THE LIPS.

AFTER SEVERAL MINUTES OF KISSING EACH OTHER, DANTE AND LULU SAT DOWN AND ENJOY THE MEAL HIS MA HAD MADE. AFTER FINISHING THEIR MEAL, DANTE PULLS LULU UP FROM THE TABLE AND REACHES FOR HER SCARF AND TIES IT AROUND HER EYES. LULU WAS SHOCK AND ASK"DANTE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" AFTER BLINDFOLDING HER DANTE SAID "I HAVE ANOTHER SURPRISE FOR YOU, AND THEIR NO PICKING" "AWE..COME ON DANTE YOU KNOW I CAN't STAND NOT KNOWING."LULU POUTED.

DANTE JUST LAUGH AND LEAD HER OUT TO THE FIRE ESCAPE, DANTE REMOVES THE BLINDFOLD AND LULU SMILE WITH SHOCK, DANTE HAD DECORATED THE FIRE ESCAPE WITH LIGHTS AND CANDLES AND THERE WAS EVEN A BOOM BOX PLAYING OPERA MUSIC..IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL AND ROMANTIC. LULU STARTED TO TEARING UP. THEN DANTE ASK HER TO DANCE AND SHE NODDED HER HEAD YES AND THEY STARTED TO DANCE.

AFTER SEVERAL MINUTES OF DANCING, THEY DECIDE THEY COULDN't KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER AND STARTED TO RIP EACH OTHER CLOTHES OFF. AFTER DISPENSING THEIR CLOTHING, DANTE BACKS LULU UP AGAINST THE WALL OF THE FIRE ESCAPE AND STARTS TO KISS HER NECK AND THEN HER COLLARBONE WHILE HIS HANDS WERE MASSAGING HER BREASTS. LULU MOAN WITH PLEASURE. SHE LOVES WHEN DANTE HANDS MASSAGES HER BREAST AS SENSING HER NEEDS, DANTE SLOWLY MOVES HIS TONGUE DOWN TO HER RIGHT BREASTS AND SLOWLY LICK THE NIPPLE, LULU MOAN AND PROCEEDED TO PLACE HER HANDS IN HIS HAIR AND SHE GAVE OUT A LITTLE WIMPER OF PLEASURE. DANTE THEN TAKES THE NIPPLE INTO HIS MOUTH AND START TO SUCK ON IT. LULU WAS GOING MAD WITH PLEASURE, SHE DIDN'T THINK SHE CAN LAST LONGER. AFTER PAYING HOMAGE TO THE RIGHT BREAST, DANTE SLOWLY MOVES OVER TO THE LEFT BREAST AND REPEATS WHAT HE HAD DONE ON THE RIGHT BREAST.

AFTER DANTE WAS DONE WITH HER BREASTS HE SLOWLY TRAIL KISSES ALONG HER STOMACH TO HER NAVAL AND THEN HE KNEELS DOWN ON HIS KNEES. HE LOOKS UP AND SEE LULU HAS HER EYES CLOSE AND HER BITTING HER BOTTOM LIPS TO KEEP FROM SCREAMING, HE WANTED LULU TO WATCH WHILE HE MAKES HER CUM, SO IN A SEXY HUSKY VOICE,"LULU, I WANT YOU TO OPEN YOUR EYES AND WATCH WHILE I MAKE YOU CUM." LULU FELT TURN ON EVEN MORE WHEN HE SAID THAT, SO SHE OPENS HERS EYES AND LOOKS DOWN, WITHOUT DELAY DANTE PLACE HIS TONGUE TO HER CLITORIS AND STARTED LICKING HER. LULU STARTED BUCKING EVERYTIME DANTE WOULD SUCK HER CLIT HARD, HE PLACE TO FINGERS INSIDE HER AND STARTED TO PUMP IN AND OUT OF HER, SLOW AT FIRST BUT QUICKING THE PACE WHILE HE WAS SUCKING HER LICK A CANDY. LULU STARTED TO FEEL THE BUILDING OF THE SENSATION AND KNEW SHE WAS ABOUT TO EXPLODE, SENSING THAT SHE WAS ON THE VERGE OF CUMING, DANTE REMOVES HIS FINGERS AND PLACE HIS TONGUE INTO HER AND SLOWLY WITH HIS TONGUE, HE PUMP IN AND OUT AND THEN HE QUCIKING THE PACE, LULU WAS SCREAMING..""OMG..OMG..OMG..OMG.." THEN DANTE TAKES THE BUD INTO HIS MOUTH AND SUCKS IT AND LULU EXPLODES, DANTE SUCKS HER CLITORIS UNTIL THE TREMORS WERE GONE

LULU LOOKS INTO DANTE EYES AND SAY"THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING" "I KNOW, THAT WAS HOT" DANTE REPLY. THE DANTE KISS LULU AGAIN AND TURN HER AROUND SO THAT HER BACK WAS TO HIM AND HE MOVE HER TO THE FIRE ESCAPE STAIRS. "LULU I WANT U TO BEND DOWN AND HOLD ON TO THE RAILS" DANTE SAID IN A SEXY HUSKY VOICE. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU SO HARD, YOUR GOING TO SCREAM" LULU WAS SHOCKED AT DANTE WORDS BUT SHE WAS TURN ON BY IT AGAIN AND LIKE THIS SIDE OF DANTE.

SO LULU BENDS DOWN AND HOLDS THE RAIL. DANTE WITH HIS HANDS HIS SLOWLY GLIDES HIS COCK INTO HER OPENNING AND SLOWLY STARTS TO PUMP IN AND OUT, AFTER FEW MINUTES HE QUICKEN THE PACE, HE POUNDED INTO HER HARD OVER AND OVER AGAIN, LULU WAS SCREAMING SHE COULDN't TAKE IT ANYMORE, DANTE JUST KEPT POUNDING AND POUND HARD INTO HER, HE WASN'T KIDDING WHEN HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO FUCK HER HARD AND MAKE HER SCREAM, LULU FELT ANOTHER ORGASAMS COMING AND COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE AND SCREAM "DANTE..OMFG..AND SHE CAME SO HARD THAT SHE SAW STARS. AFTER HER EXLOSIVE ORGASAMS, DANTE PICK UP THE PACE EVEN FASTER AND THEN HE FOLLOW HER WITH HIS OWN ORGASAMS, THEY WERE BOTH PANTING AND BREATHING HEAVLY AFTER THAT MIND BLOWING ORGASAMS. AFTER THEY RECOVER DANTE WALKS OVER TO HIS JACKET AND REACHES INTO HIS POCKET AND PULLS OUT A VELVET BOX AND TURNS AND WALKS TO LULU.

DANTE CLEARS HIS THROAT AND BEGINS HIS SPEECH, "LULU, I CAN't EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, YOU CHANGED MY LIFE IN SO MANY WAYS, YOU STOOD BY ME WHEN IT LOOKED LIKE MY LIFE WAS GOING KNOW WERE, YOU HELP ME DEAL WITH A FATHER THAT I DIDN't KNOW, WHO TURN OUT TO BE THE BIGGEST MOB BOSS ON THE EASTERN SEABOARD, YOU STOOD BY ME WHEN I CONFESS TO THE COURT MICHAEL HAD KILLED CLAUDIA, YOU NEVER FORCE YOUR OPINION ON ME, AND I THANK YOU FOR THAT. SO WITH THAT SAID, LULU, I WANT TO ASK YOU WILL YOU DO THE HONOR AND OFFICALLY MOVE IN WITH ME?" " I WANT TO WAKE UP WITH YOU EVERY MORNING AND TO COME HOME TO YOU EVERY NIGHT, MY LIFE IS EMPTY WITH OUT YOU IN IT. SO WILL YOU MOVE IN WITH ME?"

Lulu HAD A STUNNED AND SHOCKED LOOK ON HER FACE. WOW I DIDN't SEE THAT COMING, LULU SAID TO HERSELF. LULU THOUGHT IT OVER AND SHE KNEW SHE COULDN't LIVED WITH OUT HIM EITHER, HE HAD ALSO, CHANGED HER LIFE FOR THE BETTER, HE GOT HER TO BELIEVE IN LOVE AND THAT IT CAN LAST AND HE GOT TO TRUST HERSELF AND THEIR LOVE. SO WITHOUT HESTIATION, LULU, LOOKS I TO DANTE EUPYES AND SAY"YES I WILL MOVE IN WITH YOU" DANTE LET OUT A HOWL AND STARTED TO SWING HER AROUND, HE WAS HAPPY, SO HE OPEN THE VELVET BOX AND TAKES OUT A KEY WITH A PINK RIBBON AROUND IT AND PLACE IT AROUND HER NECK AND WHISPER INTO HER EAR "WELCOME HOME LULU". LULU SMILE AND THEN PROCEED TO KISS HIM. THEY STARTED TO MAKE LOVE AGAIN AND DID SO ALL NIGHT

NEXT CHAPTER:4THE ELEVATOR***************************************************************************************************************


End file.
